Fun With Baking
by hapiObsessed
Summary: Takes place during season 3 episode 6 when Sam and Andy were baking for Andy's house warming, just before their food fight was interrupted, see what really should have happened, please read and review...thanks, and enjoy


_(AN: takes place during season 3 episode 6 when Sam and Andy were baking for Andy's house warming, just before their food fight was interrupted)_

**Fun with Baking **

"Put that down, they are for tomorrow" Andy said pointing at Sam just as he had picked a cupcake up off the counter

"You want this?" he asked playfully pulling it out of her reach

"Yes I do, give it back" she said swiping at it trying to grab it, the loose fitting top that she was wearing showed off some of her midriff, Sam couldn't help his eyes slipping down to catch a glimpse, she started to swipe at it again and he moved it out of her reach again, this time getting cream on her nose, her mouth hung open in shock

"Oh you want to play?" she said stepping back

"Yeah" he replied, not seeing her reach into a bowl of flour, and then she threw the handful of flour into his face, she began laughing at his facial expression, grinning he grabbed her by the waist with his right arm and with his left he reached into the bowl of flour and spread it across her face, unable to help himself he let go and burst into laughter clutching at his stomach, she took an egg and just as she was about to chuck it at him, he caught her wrist and she dropped it to the ground, he took the cup of milk in his hand

"No" she said stepping away from him "Sam no" she said again when he approached her with the cup

"You afraid of getting a little wet Mcnally?" he said with emphasis to the word 'wet', raising his eyebrow at her and showing off his dimples, he emptied the cup on the front of her top "guess you'll have to take that off" he said putting the cup down, she still had her mouth open from the sheer nerve of him, but at the same time she couldn't help but be amused by the whole situation, she lifted her top over her head. He gave her a once over moving closer to her, not seeing her take the half full jug of water, eyes still glued to hey now exposed chest, he suddenly felt his lower half soaked by the cold water

"You looked like you needed some cooling off" Andy said putting the jug back down. The look in his eye could only be described as lust, wasting no time he attacked her lips with his own, hands flat on the counter behind her as he pushed himself into her, moaning into her mouth then bringing his hands down to his pants to unbutton them and pull them down , she busied herself with taking her jeans and underwear off, all the while they wrestled each other's tongues, Sam's hands came down to her ass giving it a firm squeeze before hoisting her up and putting her on the counter, leaning forward into their kiss Sam accidentally put his hand in a bowl of slightly melted chocolate, leaning back with a mischievous look in his eye he spread his chocolate soaked hand over the top of her breasts just to where her bra covered them, she sucked in a breath at this but was soon moaning at the feel of his tongue lapping at the chocolate on her as he reached behind her to unhook her bra and throw it across the kitchen, his hands grabbed at her thighs as he devoured his treat, spreading her wider for him feeling her wetness on his burning cock, he spread her nether lips with the tip of his cock rubbing the head of it over her sensitive clit making her breath quicken, feeling that he had pain ample attention to her breasts he moved his lips up to hers giving he a passion filled kiss while slowly pushing his cock into her stretching her , they both could never get enough of the feel of each other , she bit into his shoulder when she felt him burry himself all the way into her heat

"UH, I take it back" Sam said into her ear, she wouldn't have noticed him speaking had it not been for the wisp of air on her ear, too lost in the sensation of having him in her, in her kitchen, on her counter

"What?" she finally got out in a breathy sigh

"You aren't afraid of getting wet for me" he said, he chuckled slightly then began increasing the pace of his thrusts before she could respond to him, soon he was pounding away into her, she laid down on the counter holding onto his forearms trying to match his frenzied thrusts, the sight of her chocolate smeared breasts bouncing back and forth nearly did him in, he reached down rubbing her clit and gently pressing into it, he began to feel her walls tighten up around him threatening to make him spill his seed into her, she let out a loud sigh and her orgasm came tumbling down on her, he let himself go eventually a few thrusts later, breathing hard he pulled her up bringing their chests together breathing into her neck, she wrapped her arms around his neck

"We should bake more often" she mumbled into his chest giving him a peck on the shoulder, he chuckled

"Anytime"

_AN: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought of it_


End file.
